


Snowy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Ideas, Boys Kissing, Cold Weather, Coughing, Crying, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hypothermia, Jealousy, Love Stories, M/M, Mild Language, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romance, Scarves, Shounen-ai, Sickfic, Slash, Snow and Ice, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A flu-ridden Hikari Netto ponders the beauty of snow.





	Snowy

Snowy

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A flu-ridden Hikari Netto ponders the beauty of snow.

* * *

Netto stared out through the impenetrable frost. Crystals danced softly to the ground, covering the world in a thick mat of snow.

The man sighed, adjusting his sitting position. He put a hand on the glass, rubbing the icy surface of the window.

So delicate. So beautiful. So cold.

He took a sip of hot chocolate, shivering under the sheets within the apartment. Closed his brown eyes, which reflected the whiteness illuminating the ice’s reflections. Envisioned snowflakes landing. Tumbling slowly, descending to his tongue.

“Damn flu!” He sneezed.

Outdoors, children laughed, building snowmen and having snowball fights.

Was he wishing for the snow to fall forever? The snow was calling to him.

Turning away, he put his mug on the table and moved his gaze to the floor. Droplets formed and bled down the sides of his face, staining the hardwood.

“Why can’t I have fun like them?”

It’d melt before he healed.

He felt a comforting palm, fingers stretched and palliative.

“Tohru-kun?”

A faint rush of red glowed on his cheeks as he looked up into those dull yet loving orbs.

Tohru leaned over Netto on the couch and bit lightly at his ear. “You okay?”

“I want to go outside, Tohru-kun.”

“You’re sick. You can’t go out.” Tohru warmed his hands.

“But I want to stand among the frozen stars!”

“It’s not good for your health.”

“Pleeeease!” Netto begged.

“You’ll just have to wait until your stronger,” Tohru emphasized sternly.

Netto nodded, his expression weakening. Then, worn down combatting the bacteria in his throat, he began coughing uncontrollably.

To soothe him, Tohru grabbed his shoulders and made circular stroking motions atop the tense muscles. He diagnosed Netto’s burning forehead without even touching it proper.

The older brunette found the energy necessary to flop his right arm across Tohru’s waist.

“Take me there. Just this once.”

“Don’t speak. You’re already sick enough as it is. I can’t let your condition worsen. This high fever could kill you.”

“Please?”

Against his better judgment, Tohru conceded, Netto’s pitiful sobs breaking his resolve. “On one condition. Layer up. I’m coming with you.”

Netto blushed visualizing them together in the chill. “That’s two conditions.”

Once dressed and outside, he pranced free and admired the snowflakes falling from the blank sky.

“It’s so pretty!”

“Don’t forget to wear this!” Tohru wrapped a scarf around his neck. “I told you this was unsafe!”

“It’s worth it! How often do we experience such beauty in Japan?”

Tohru contributed some body heat. “Such beauty can be viewed inside too!”

“I didn’t only want to see it! I wanted to play in it!” Netto hacked, shaking in his embrace.

Listening intently, Tohru softened, but said nothing.

“You and the snow are kind of similar…I realize that now.”

Hypothermia must be setting in.

“In that I’m pretty? Does this mean you’ll come in if I agree to be your blanket?” He brought his lips to Netto's.

“Mm-hmm!”

“Get inside before we freeze to death?”

“Yes, please!”


End file.
